When Hell Freezes Over
by DERANGEDauthor24
Summary: Ciel is a common prostitute in London, desperate to escape from the horrid lifestyle, when he is captured and is going to be used by a devil worshipping group as a sacrifice. Sadly, the sacrifice works, and Ciel is sent the depths of hell.
1. Introduction

**Once again, a new story. :/ I really need to stop doing this. Its bad for my health to carry on – Oh fudge that. ITS MAH LIFE!**

**Ahem, I apologize for the outburst… Its best that I just say that I don't own Kuro and write the chapter. **

**Bye!**

**Summary: Ciel is a common prostitute in London, desperate to escape from the horrid lifestyle, when he is captured and is going to be used by a devil worshipping group as a sacrifice. Sadly, the sacrifice works, and Ciel is sent the depths of hell.**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Ciel & Sebastain**

**When Hell Freezes Over**

**Introduction: An Attempt To Save Oneself**

Ciel had always hated the feeling of loneliness that seemed to stay put with him. It was difficult, when all he did was sell his body to smelly old men, to convince himself that he was of any worth. He didn't enjoy the feeling of being ripped apart, and left to clean the blood and disgusting semen from his body. He hated that even if he tried, he'd never be able to cause a change in his lifestyle, since everyone he knew was in the prostitute business.

Ever since his parents died, he was left to fend for himself, and pretend that it didn't greatly hurt him (In many, many ways) to do what he did. But he had no choice. He had the option of starving, or doing this and living in a rich comfortable apartment in the brothel. He was fed well to keep his body attractive enough to obtain customers, but not too much that he gained a lot of weight. However, it still was an impossible thing for him to forget- that he was alone.

He had sat in his room, pondering over getting someone to be his lover, and take him into a even better house, but he knew there would be no escape from that. He would still have no freedom. Even so, he would keep his pride. Even when a man attempted to flirt with him, on the street, he would call out, acting scared.

It helped him to convince himself that he would get a life eventually where his body would not just be a toy in someone's games. He would not be used simply for sex. He would have meaning.

He knew that what he did was horrible and contradicted what he was supposed to be like but.. Being a male prostitute paid much better than any other job, and it was the only one that would hire a scrawny 13 year old.

He laid in his apartment after a customer had paid, and closed his eyes; Debating whether or not to move yet. His entire body ached and cried for medical attention; Which would come after the customers were out of the Mistress's hair.

He opened his eyes slowly, and gazed at the bathroom door, tempted beyond belief to hurry and run to get in a bath of hot water. He so badly wanted to soak out the pain, and the disgusting mess inside him. He would not dare touch it until he had had a bath. It disgusted him that much.

He slowly rose like a ghost on All Saint's Eve, feeling the pain course through his body. He trembled as he made his way the bath. He smiled when he saw a tub already filled with steaming water. The Mistress knew him so well.

He pushed the eye patch from his eye and looked into his purple 'cursed' eye. No one he knew could tell him what it was. All he knew was that it appeared shortly after his parents were murdered in a fire. He still hated whoever did it to his parents.

All he could remember before he passed out, was a man smirking as he walked closer to Ciel's limp body. He felt shivers run down his spine at the thought of the man.

He was shaken from his thoughts from the sudden breeze in his bathroom. He moved into his bathtub slowly, letting the water soak into his sore skin. Yes… This was exactly what he needed..

He smiled and allowed himself to lower himself all the way into the bathtub, content to let the hot water do its work. As his muscles unwound from the tension of unwanted sex, he allowed his mind to drift off into the haven of sleep.

When he woke up, he could see the moon through the window, and a towel beside the tub that hadn't been there before. The water was cold now, and as he got up, he saw the last of the man's release floating in the tub. He took the towel and wrapped it around his cold body and hurried to the bedroom, and quickly threw on his nightshirt, and slipped under the covers.

In seconds, he was fast asleep, not knowing that he was in grave danger. He did not know about the quiet stalker outside his bedroom, waiting for the Mistress to sleep. He did not know that he would suffer even greater than he already did.

And he did not know at all that he would meet a demon named Sebastain.

**Its just the introduction, but eh. *shrug* hope you like it **


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't own Black Butler.**

**Summary: Ciel is a common prostitute in London, desperate to escape from the horrid lifestyle, when he is captured and is going to be used by a devil worshipping group as a sacrifice. Sadly, the sacrifice works, and Ciel is sent the depths of hell.**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Ciel & Sebastain**

**When Hell Freezes Over**

**Chapter 1: Sacrifice**

Ciel woke up naked, chained to a cold stone feeling object. He looked around into the darkness, his fear causing his heart to leap into his throat. He could feel a deep warning feeling that told him he was nowhere close to being able to escape. Still, he pulled on the chains, only to have them get tighter. Weak from the man he had _serviced _the day before, he could not resist much more than a slight pull to the chains. The chains tightened even more, and Ciel could feel his panic rising, and he released a shaky breath, afraid.

The silence seemed to threaten him, using his imagination to create horrid visions that haunted every thought of his.

Just how the silence and dark had begun, the action and light took its place quickly; similar to the way a flame can grow small then flare up, the amount of change was dramatic. People in hooded garments, filled the room, staring him down as if he was a piece of meat.

"Will he do, Leader? He's a common prostitute but he's marked with the 'contract'." One of the people -male- asked the man in a white version of the outfit the others wore.

The Leader sat in a regal looking chair, his chin resting on his hand. Ciel could not see his entire face, but he got a chilling feeling from the look of the man's twisted smile.

"Of course. It's too bad that you ruined your innocence, boy. Still… I imagine the demons will have great fun playing with you." He laughed sadistically, and Ciel began to struggle against the chains. The man laughed harder, "Make it as painful as possible for him."

Ciel screamed out a chorus of No's and was unchained, and brought before the man to be laid upon a altar with blood on it. He shivered in fear.

They surrounded him and began to chant; the words not understandable; as one of them took out a dagger and sliced open his side. He gasped for air, the pain over whelming for his low pain tolerance.

"_We bless you…" _Ciel's eyes widened as they cut his most private place, and the blood flowed down his thighs. He screamed.

"_We bless you.." _His ears were cut off.

"_We bless you.." _His tongue was gone..

"_We bless you…"_ He couldn't see..

"_We bless you.."_ He was stabbed through the heart, and his screams echoed along with their last words to him….

"_We bless you, even with your sinful body and life, may the devil enjoy taking what your disgusting foul body has to offer…" _One of them spoke quickly, and came over to glare at him, Ciel's life fading quickly. He pulled out the knife and raised it above him again, and stabbed him hard into the chest. He was engulfed in pain before the black.

**~WHFO~**

Fire.

Ciel's worst fear surrounded him, teasing him, playing with him. It felt like it was smirking at him. There was no relief, no death, just slow… painful torture.

The scream was ripped from his throat, and Ciel could feel his cheeks stain with tears, only for them to evaporate in the intense heat. He could see the flames licking up his body, growing. His skin was in intense pain, yet it did not make his skin 'burn' exactly…

Suddenly, the pain and the flames dissipated. He collapsed the ground, slowly taking in his surroundings after his breath returned to him.

It was a dark, cave like room, with fire blazing up at random from the ground, but in the dark that was all Ciel could tell.

He slowly pulled himself up, and breathed out slowly before laughing. He just kept laughing and laughing, until he was out of breath. And it wasn't even funny.

As he wiped the tears from his face, he noticed that the darkness around him seemed more… pressing. Suddenly, he was surrounded by beings that he could only describe as evil. If he had to be more descriptive, he'd say that these were the demons that the people who killed him were talking about.

They all had strange colored eyes, and had a predatory look on their faces. The women were breathtakingly beautiful, even more than some of the other prostitutes he knew. But at the same time, they had bloodstains on their bodies, or on their lips and fingers. The men were handsome also, and had blood on them too. Not only that but some of the beings had skulls or half rotten animal heads instead of human faces. Some of them had animal bodies and human faces. All of them wore blood on their skin though..

His heart was pounding with fear, and he realized that his own body was just covered with his nightshirt that ended just below his hips, barely covering himself. He pulled it down quickly.

Some of them snorted, clearly amused, before about 5 of them, all male, came closer to him. Ciel quickly scooted back against the wall, crying out slightly.

"Oh you poor little thing~" One of the beings with an animal face grinned sinisterly at him, pulling Ciel up and grabbing his pale thighs and hitching them up onto his waist. Ciel thrashed, trying to push him away.

"Aww~ I'm just trying to make you feel better!~" he grabbed Ciel's throat as he pinned him against a wall. He squeezed, "Sebastian won't mind if I get a taste of that little whorish ass first. Its not like you're a virgin!" Whoever this Sebastian was, Ciel knew he had to be uglier than this guy..

Ciel barely choked out, "St-stop it!"

"No~"

"Stop. It. Now." Ciel heard a voice that definitely wasn't human growl.

Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine. Suddenly, he was released, and he quickly straightened his night shirt, uncomfortable.

Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, yanking him back into the shadows of the cave-like room. He gasped and moved to escape, only to feel the arms encircle around him, pulling him closer. He looked at the thing holding him- expecting a ugly beast, only to find a man with black hair, and red eyes. He had a pointed face, and he seemed to be smirking down at Ciel.

"Back off, this is my sacrifice. You want some human to give you a toy, go and make them fucking adore your ass. Back off or next time, I'll slit your throat. _Nigersanguis_." The man growled lowly, before yanking Ciel into the distant darkness.

**Thank you everyone who favorite, fanned, commented, and just read it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this. I got stuck for quite some time on the killing part, and when the demons came in, and rewrote those parts a good 2 times. And its still not quite what I want but I'm not going to hold it off much longer. :3 I hope its an okay chapter! I might bump the rating up if it gets lemony or- oh god… I've never written a lemon for a fanfic before… Dear lord.. XD **

**Bye. **


	3. update

**Oh god guys, I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter coming up, because I ALREADY HAD IT TYPED UP AND EVERYTHING. IT WAS GOING TO BE CLOSE TO FRICKING 3000 WORDS WHICH WOULD BE MY LONGEST CHAPTER. EVER! *cries* and I forgot to save… and my computer shut itself off… and I died inside when I woke up in the morning to it off. At least I wrote it in a notebook, but that version is 1000 words and just the first draft. So.. :/ I apologize. And for anyone wondering what the f—k about the rest of the stories… hehe… Um those get attention tomorrow. I'll work on those chapters later. *sweatdrop* I feel awful. Cuz I mean.. I felt so badass because I had a really long chapter that I've never done anything like before, and then…. It just… disappeared. **


End file.
